Hiccstrid One Shots!
by CreativePanda22
Summary: Hiccstrid One Shots. Take place after the last episode of RTTE. Rated K - K . I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!


Always -

(Set on the edge [RTTE] after the last episode, [spoilers], Astrid's POV)

I was sleeping peacefully when there was a rapping at my door.

"Who is it?" I groaned, not wanting to get out of bed on this cold winter's night. The door burst open and Fishlegs jumped in. "Fishlegs? What…"

"It's Hiccup," he said, cutting me off. I immediately sat up, intrigued by his words, a thousand questions running through my head. "I heard him scream not too long ago from inside my hut. I raced outside to see him flying Toothless overhead. If my calculations are correct, they were heading north, towards the cliffs." When he had finished, he leaned up against the door posted and breathed deeply. Noticing that there was not Meatlug behind him, I figured he ran.

"I'm on it. Stormfly!" I shouted, quickly throwing on my boots and jacket. "Come here, girl!" I mounted Stormfly, reassured Fishlegs that I would notify him if anything was up before getting myself into trouble, and left.

It seemed as though I was flying for an hour before I finally spotted a familiar black dragon accompanied by a one legged viking. I pointed them out to Stormfly and we landed a couple of paces away from them. When I landed, the snow felt like spikes under my frozen feet. Shivering, I ran up to Hiccup.

"Hiccup, are you ok?" I asked. He turned and looked at me and what I saw shocked me. His cheeks were a bright red and there were tears streaming down it. He looked horrible. "Oh Thor," I said, realizing that this was more than a rescue mission.

I took a step forward and sat down next to him, reaching for his hand. However, he pulled it away quickly and turned his face away from me.

"Hiccup?"

"I didn't have to end like this," he mumbled to himself. "I'm so stupid." What is he talking about?

"Hiccup, what are you…" Suddenly he rose to his feet. It seemed as though it took all he had. This is when I noticed that he was wearing the thinnest of nightwear and was shivering fiercely. However, before I could comment he spoke.

"It's all my fault. Sure Vigo was a horrible person and killed a lot of people and dragons but, he didn't deserve what he got. It's all my fault. And you…" he said, pausing to turn to me, "you could have been killed all because of me. Because I am an enemy to people puts you in danger. He could have killed you, Astrid! And it would have been all my fault!" He took a breathe as I sat there in shock.

"I…"

"No Astrid! I can't be with you or Fishlegs or anyone anymore. All I do is out you in danger. I am the one that everyone wants, and all I do is put other people in danger. I can't lose you, Astrid, I can't. You have almost died one too many times for my liking. I am leaving tomorrow and you can't… can't…" Suddenly he passed out and fell into the snow.

"HICCUP!" I screamed, rushing over to his side. "HICCUP WAKE UP!" I shook him fiercely but there was no response. I grabbed him in my arms and carried him over to Stormfly. "Toothless, will you be alright?" The dragon too had a look of fear on his face but gave me a notion meaning yes. And with that, I raced back to the edge, the bitter cold biting my face.

I sat there staring at Hiccup, longing for him to wake up. After I had gotten back, Fishlegs had given him something he said Gothi had given him one time when he was out in the cold too long. He reassured me that Hiccup was going to be fine and that he would be awake by morning. However, morning had come and gone and he still wasn't awake.

Not being able to sit any longer, I began pacing back and forth across the room, similar to the way Hiccup does. Oh, Hiccup. I keep on replaying his words in my head and it feels as though I am in a nightmare and need to wake up. He really thinks that my near death experiences were all his fault? I don't know what has gotten into him. I thought that that day had gone perfectly. Vigo was gone, no more hiding what Hiccup and I have from the group, having no more dragon hunters to worry about, and so much more. But in all that time that I was enjoying it, I didn't even take notice to how hurt Hiccup was by all of this. I feel like a horrible… whatever I am to Hiccup.

I continued to pace for what seemed like hours. Fishlegs came in and offered me lunch but I declined and continued to pace, wondering if my legs would give out sooner or later.

"How have you not gotten dizzy? You have been pacing like that forever," came a groggy voice behind me. I whip my head around to see Hiccup stretch and sit up.

I ran over to him and hugged him before pulling away and punching him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" he yelped, realizing that I had punched him harder than normal.

No smile formed on my lips. "You know what that was for." I leaned in and kissed him. "And by the way, I can stop you."

" _You_ knocked me out?!" he asked, surprised.

"No, you were stupid and left your room with only your pajamas on and got sick and passed out yelling at me!" I rebutted.

"About that…" he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm really sorry. I, I had a really bad dream last night that you were, well, you were killed by Vigo because I couldn't save you. And I-I realized that you being in that position was all my fault. An-and Vigo's death, I…"

"Hiccup, stop," I said, crossing my arms. "I know very well what I signed up for when I became rode Toothless with you for the first time, when I started liking you," I paused and noticed that he blushed a little, bringing a grin to my stern expression, "and Vigo was not your fault Hiccup. We all make mistakes, Hiccup Haddock, but only the lucky ones get a gang of best friends to help make up for it." We both giggled and sensing that I had changed his mind, I laid down in bed right next to him, placing my head on his chest.

"You know, I am starting to think that you are invincible," he said jokingly.

"And I think that you are staying right here, with me. What would I do without all this _Vikingness_ to protect me?" I said with a giggle.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that I am gonna stay right here. Thanks, Astrid."

(A/N: I hoped that you guys enjoyed this little short hiccstrid fanfic. I might make a couple more hiccstrid one-shots and attach them in here but that is up to you guys. Review and let me know if you think I should continue and if so, any ideas? Thanks. I hope that all of you have a great day. Keep on reading!)


End file.
